Idol General Grievous
by Grievous Hero TCW
Summary: Famed hero General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the CIS Droid Armies, heads to Earth to greet new people but the Galactic Republic attacks him and Grievous crash-lands on a Earth meeting cast of Love Live!. What could possibly go wrong with Love Live?
1. Chapter 1

"General, Jedi have almost killed you!" a yellow-plated droid said.

A 7-foot-tall Kaleesh cyborg awoke on the ground seeing his soldiers called battle droids and his animal partners, a small white-furred rabbit and a magenta-furred coyote.

"What...happened...?" the cyborg said, holding his wounded chest.

"It seems that the Republic has shot us down from space and we lost our _Recusant_!" the cyborg's black and red tactical droid responded.

"Great...JUST GREAT!" another yellow-plated battle droid yelled getting off the ground.

"Bro, would you just SHUT UP!" a beige-plated battle droid yelled.

"STAP Battle, Super's Battle, stop," the cyborg General said, upset.

"Shall I assist you? The fall has wounded you bad, General," the tactical droid responded.

"Gen'ral Grievous doesn't need assistance! He can get up on his own!" the white furred rabbit yelled.

"Mr. Ricochet, Mr. Grievous is hurt!" the coyote yelled.

"Droop-a-Long, I KNOW THAT!" Ricochet yelled.

"Ugh!" the tactical droid groaned.

"What's wrong TV-94?" the Kaleesh cyborg Grievous asked.

"THEM!" TV-94, the tactical droid yelled, pointing at Ricochet and Droop-a-Long.

"What? Ric, Droop, stop!" Grievous yelled, holding wounded chest trying to get up.

"Sorry Gen'ral, it's just I want you to go through the pain," Ricochet explained.

"What?!" Grievous asked.

"Heh-heh!" RIcochet laughed. "Anyway, where are we?"

"We're on some sort of planet!" Super's Battle stated.

"We already know that, you idiot!" the other yellow-plated battle droid yelled.

"OOM-1, SHUT UP!" Super's Battle yelled.

"Good thing Sparky's on the Droid Control Ship," Ricochet stated.

"Why?" Droop-a-Long asked.

"Because he would've tried to beat up Super's Battle an' OOM-1!" Ricochet explained.

"Sparky has no chance against me!" Super Battle bragged.

"Super's Battle, no bragging," Grievous said. He turned towards TV-94. "Anyway, It looks like a building over there."

"Indeed. Shall I call our forces to investigate?" TV-94 asked.

"No. I think we're fine on our own," Grievous responded.

"STAP Battle, Super's Battle, OOM-1, scout the area!" TV-94 ordered.

"Roger, roger, Admiral," OOM-1 responded.

The three battle droids walked over to the building and then up to the door.

"I'll knock on it!" STAP Battle said.

"STAP Battle, it could be dangerous!" Super's Battle yelled. "Let your older brother to knock on the door."

"Both of you shut up!" OOM-1 yelled, before knocking on the door.

No one responded. "Oh well, let's just break in!" Super's Battle yelled.

"SUPER'S BATTLE!" OOM-1 yelled. "You idiot! We're not here to start a ruckus!"

"Yeah! We're here to help Grievous!" STAP Battle explained.

Just then, a orange-haired female came to the door. The battle droids raised their E-5 blaster rifles upon seeing her.

"Freeze, girl!" Super's Battle said.

"AAHHHHHH!" the girl screamed, falling the ground from shock.

"Who are you?!" OOM-1 questioned.

"Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" the girl screamed, horrified.

"I said, who are you?" OOM-1 asked again as Super's Battle pointed the gun to the girl's head.

"My-my name-is Honoka-Honoka Kousaka. I'm a second-year student at the Otonokizaka High School!" she introduced shakily.

"This is a school?" STAP Battle asked.

"Then put the guns away. We're sorry, Honoka," OOM-1 apologized.

Super's Battle removed his E-5 blaster rifle and put back on his weapon belt. Honoka calmed down. "What's...your...name?" Honoka asked.

"I'm OOM-1! The best OOM command battle droid in the Galaxy!" OOM-1 introduced.

"And I'm Super's Battle!" Super's Battle introduced. "You mess with me, you die!"

"And I'm B1 battle droid, STAP Battle. I'm that idiot's brother!" STAP Battle introduced, pointing at Super's Battle.

 **"WHY YOU...!"** Super's Battle yelled.

"Anyway, Honoka, do you have a doctor?!" OOM-1 asked.

"Umm...no..." Honoka responded, "Why do you ask?

"BECAUSE OUR LEADER, GENERAL GRIEVOUS, IS HURT!" Super's Battle screamed.

"Someone's hurt? Oh my gosh!" Honoka said. "I'll get my friends! Stay here!"

Honoka took off back inside the school. The three droids walked back over to General Grievous, TV-94, Ricochet Rabbit, and Droop-a-Long Coyote.

"So?" TV-94 asked.

"We found some chick from this school that'll help us out. No worries..." Super's Battle calmly said.

"UGH!" TV-94 groaned. "Chicks!"

Grievous looked at TV-94. "What's wrong with chicks?" he asked.

"The chicks back at Mid-Childa," TV-94 groaned. "They annoy me so much!"

Just then, Grievous's hologram communicator was blinking. Grievous opened it. Count Dooku, leader of Confederacy of Independent Systems, and 1st Captain Fate Testarossa of the TSAB arrived on the hologram.

" _General Grievous, you're alive,_ " Dooku said.

"Dooku," Grievous said.

" _Grievous!_ " Fate said.

"Fate," Grievous responded.

" _You have been shot down it seems,_ " Dooku said.

"Of course, Dooku! NOW WHAT?!" Grievous yelled.

 _"I want you to die!"_ Dooku said.

 _"What? How dare you say that to Grievous?"_ Fate asked enraged.

Dooku cut off the hologram before Fate could say anything. Grievous groaned.

"Great...Dooku set this up," Grievous said.

"Isn't this the second time Dooku tried to kill you?" TV-94 asked.

"No. Dooku tried to kill me several times before," he explained. "Anyway, where's that help?!"

"They should be coming soon, Gen'ral," Ricochet responded.

"Okay..." Grievous responded, still holding his wounded chest.

STAP Battle looked at Grievous. "You seem upset, General. What's wrong?" STAP Battle asked.

"I'm a little upset Dooku tried to kill me," Grievous responded.

"That's expected outta Mr. Dooku," Droop-a-Long responded.

Just then, Grievous turned his head and several girls came running out of the school.

"Huh?" Ricochet asked.

There was a total of 5 girls running out of the school coming towards the CIS. Honoka, was still there but there was a dark blue-haired girl, a purple-haired girl, a black-haired girl, and a greyish brown-haired girl.

"We're back, OOM-1!" Honoka screamed. "Where's the injured person?"

"Yeah, we want to help them out!" the greyish-brown haired girl said.

"Right here!" OOM-1 said. "His name is General Grievous!"

"General Grievous?" the black-haired girl questioned. "That's an odd name. Anyway, what do you need, General?"

"I need my chest fixed," Grievous told them.

"Nozomi, fix his chest!" the black-haired girl ordered.

"Fix Grievous's chest?" Nozomi asked. "How?"

"Just do it!" the black-haired girl ordered.

"Nico, it's not wise to boss Nozomi-senpai around," the blue-haired girl responded.

" **CAN YOU JUST FIX GRIEVOUS ALREADY?!** " Super's Battle yelled.

"Can you hold on a minute, robot?!" the dark-blue haired girl yelled back at him.

"Hold on?! HOLD ON?! MY COUSIN IS ALMOST DEAD AND SAY HOLD ON?!" Super's Battle screamed.

"Ugh! Ignore my stupid brother," STAP Battle said. "He has anger issues."

"But not as bad as Sparky's," Ricochet said.

"Yup," Droop-a-Long responded.

"Wait, you guys have animals?!" Honoka screamed.

"Hey, we ain't jus' 'talkin' animals'!" Ricochet said. "I'm a talkin' rabbit, he's a talkin' coyote!"

"A TALKING RABBIT?!" the greyish-brown haired girl screamed. "You're so cute while that coyote...is...just there..."

"Well, modesty prevents me from saying so," Ricochet bragged. "But I do think I'm quite good looking."

" _Mr. Ricochet_ ," Droop-a-Long growled.

"You're alright-lookin', Droop," Ricochet responded. "But not as good as me!"

"And what are we supposed to doing exactly?" Honoka asked.

 **"FIXING THE GENERAL!"** Super's Battle yelled. He then turned to the blue-haired girl. "And stop rushing everyone, Speedy!"

"MY NAME IS UMI!" she introduced.

"Super's Battle, calm down," Grievous said calmly.

"Anyway, Nozomi, now!" Nico ordered.

"Nico, do you want me to go max power on you for forcing me to do this?" Nozomi asked.

"Nozomi-senpai! I mean...I'll fix Grievous! I know everything about...about..." Nico started.

"About cyborgs?" TV-94 asked.

"Yeah! About cyborgs!" Nico corrected herself.

TV-94 leaned over to Ricochet, Super's Battle, and STAP Battle.

"I calculate that Nico can fix Grievous 2%," TV-94 explained.

"I don't trust that Nico chick anyway!" Super's Battle said.

"Agreed," TV-94 and Ricochet said together.

Nico bent over and looked at Grievous's chest. "Grievous, what do you need?"

"A wipe, and spare parts," Grievous said, his voice pained.

"Spare parts and a wipe! Got it!" Nico said. "Umi, call the cyborg factory!"

"Cyborg factory?" Umi asked.

"Cyborg factory?!" Grievous and the Separatists shouted.

"What is a cyborg factory?!" Umi asked. "KOTORI!"

"Huh?" Kotori, the greyish-brown haired girl asked. "Cyborg factories? I don't know anything about that!"

"GRRRR!" Nico growled.

"First of all, what is a cyborg factory?" Grievous asked.

Super's Battle faced Grievous if the heroic General was out of his mind. "GRIEVOUS!"

"What?" Grievous asked.

"The only 'cyborg factory' is at Vassek, your home of good!" Super's Battle explained.

"Vassek? What's that?" Kotori asked.

"Another planet," STAP Battle said.

"Another planet?!" all of the girls shouted.

"You mean there's more planets than the ones in the solar system?" Honoka asked.

"Duh!" STAP Battle said.

"Um...guys..." Grievous started.

"What is it, Grievous-san?" Nico asked. "I'll help you!" Nico turned away from Grievous and then faced him smiling. "Nico-Nico-Nii! I'll make your heart go Nico-Nico-Nii! I'm Nico Yazawa!"

"Um...hi..." Grievous responded. "I'm General Grievous, the Supreme Commander of CIS Droid Army."

"I'm Honoka Kousaka!" Honoka introduced. "Nice to meet you General Grievous."

"Um...hello..." Grievous responded, confused and worried.

"And I'm Kotori Minami!" Kotori introduced. "And this is my good friend, Umi Sonoda!"

"Um...yes...nice to meet...you...General Grievous-san," Umi responded, shyly.

"Huh?" Grievous asked.

"Umi's just a little shy, General," Honoka explained.

"Oh...I see," Grievous responded.

Umi blushed. Nozomi looked at Grievous from his feet to his face.

"And who are you?" Grievous asked.

"I'm Nozomi Toujou," Nozomi said, smiling at Grievous. "Your legs look nice."

"WHAT?" Grievous screamed embarrassed. "Um...okay...Nice to meet all of you." He cleared his throat. "Now, can you fix my chest?"

"Sure thing General!" Nico responded. "Go get stuff!"

"What kinda of stuff Nico?" Honoka asked.

"Stuff to fix Grievous, of course!" Nico ordered.

"What kinda of stuff are you bringing to fix me?" Grievous asked.

"Um...stuff for you Grievous-san!" Nico quickly said.

"Well, I have a little talking to do to this robot!" Umi glared at Super's Battle.

 **"I AM NOT A ROBOT!"** Super's Battle yelled.

"Droids, robots, same thing!" Umi said.

Super's Battle walked over to Umi and jacked her up. _"Why I oughta..."_

 **"SUPER'S BATTLE!"** Grievous yelled.

"What?" Super's Battle responded to Grievous.

"Mercy and compassion!" Grievous said.

"Who cares about mercy an' compassion?" Ricochet asked.

"Mr. Grievous does," Droop-a-Long responded.

"I know. But I don't like his way of doin' it!" Ricochet explained.

"And why?" Droop-a-Long asked. "It's for the greater good!"

"I know it's for the greater good," Ricochet said while Super's Battle was tackling Umi to ground and Honoka ran over to the scene. "But seriously, General Grievous's mercy and compassion can get him killed. I mean, he could've died from Obi-Wan Kenobi several times!"

"Kenobi's crazy anyway!" Droop-a-Long explained. "Anyway, what's goin' on?"

Umi fell to ground. Super's Battle prepared to shoot her with his E-5s sniper rifle.

"You're dead!" Super's Battle said.

Honoka tackled Super's Battle by the legs, knocking him to the ground. "Super's Battle, STOP!"

"Nobody controls me EXCEPT Grievous!" Super's Battle yelled, kicking Honoka to ground.

Nico saw everything. "Hold on, Grievous..."

Nico walked over to Super's Battle, jacked him up, threw him to the ground, and chocked him. **"STOP! YOU ARE HURTING GRIEVOUS'S FEELINGS!"**

"Super's Battle, listen to Nico," Grievous responded.

"Fine, _fine_!" Super's Battle responded. "Now let go of me!"

"As you wish!" Nico responded.

She let go of Super's Battle's neck and walked back over to Grievous. Honoka and Umi got up from the ground.

"Sorry about that fight, Grievous-san," Umi apologized. "It was my fault."

"Your fault?" Grievous asked.

"YEAH! HER FAULT! HER FAULT!" Super's Battle yelled.

"Super's Battle, stay out of the conversation!" Grievous yelled back. "Anyway, how?"

"I called him a robot," Umi told Grievous. "I didn't know droids and robots were different."

"Yeah. Like cyborgs and droids are different," Honoka explained.

"At least I'm not like that other Grievous," Grievous said. "He would've killed you for that!"

"Other Grievous?" the members of Muse asked.

"I'll explained later," Grievous said. "But he really hates when you call him a droid. He'll flip out!"

"Hmm...seems like a bad guy," Nico said.

"Indeed," Grievous responded.

"HONOKA! THE PARTS!" Nico yelled.

"Nico, stop bossing people around!" Honoka shot back. "It's not like you're the leader of-"

"Of course! General Grievous, I am the leader of Muse! Our group!" Nico lied.

"Muse?" the Separatists asked.

"Yeah! The name of our idol group!" Nico explained.

"You're the leader?" TV-94 asked.

"Huh?" Grievous asked. "That's cool that you're the leader of Muse."

"But that's not true, Grievous-san!" Honoka yelled.

"It's not?" Grievous asked.

"No-no-no, Grievous-san! You got that all wrong! Honoka was just drinking earlier!" Nico lied.

"DRINKING?!" Grievous yelled.

"Drinking?!" OOM-1 asked.

"Drinkin'?" Ricochet asked. "You gals got some beer on hand? I want some, too!"

"WHAT?!" Grievous jumped. _"RIC!"_

"What?" Ricochet asked.

"Nico! I didn't have beer!" Honoka yelled.

"Y-You had some other alcoholic drink!" Nico lied.

Nozomi was coming behind Nico.

"Nico-senpai, watch out!" Kotori warned.

"Huh? _AHHHHHHH!_ " Nico yelled as she was groped by Nozomi.

"Keep on lying and I'll give your breasts an extra rub!" Nozomi said, a little too eagerly.

"I'm not lying, Nozomi-senpai! I'm telling the truth!" Nico lied again.

"Why are we looking at this?" STAP Battle asked.

"Nozomi!" Grievous yelled. "What are you doing to Nico?"

"Punishment!" Nozomi said, while having an evil smirk on her face.

"Punishment?" Grievous questioned.

"And she looks like she's liking this!" OOM-1 said.

"Eh. It doesn't bother me," Super's Battle said.

 _"BROTHER!"_ STAP Battle yelled.

"This is quite weird Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long said.

"Indeed, Deputy," Ricochet said. "And Grievous is worried!"

"OWW! Nozomi, stop!" Nico screamed.

"Um...Nozomi, please stop," Grievous said. "I...really don't wanna see this."

"But Grievous-san, this is how I punish people!" Nozomi whined.

She looked at Grievous with sad eyes. Grievous didn't know what to say. Umi barraged in.

"General, I think Nozomi-senpai wants you to let her continue her punishment," Umi explained. "So can she continue her way?"

"I OBJECT!" Honoka shouted.

Grievous and Nozomi turned their heads. "Huh?"

"I don't want Nozomi-senpai to grope us anymore!" Honoka yelled.

"You don't?" Kotori asked.

Just then, the principal of the school walked out of the school with a red-haired girl and a blonde-haired girl. Grievous turned his head to face the people. The battle droids got in a defense position.

"Who are you?" TV-94 asked.

"Hello," the principal said. "Honoka, Nico, Umi, Nozomi, and Kotori! Why aren't you in class?!"

"Class?" STAP Battle asked.

"Hi, Mom," Kotori said.

"She's your mom?" OOM-1 asked. "She's hot!"

"Excuse me?" Principal Minami asked. She blushed slightly. "Well...thank you..."

"You're welcome," OOM-1 said in flirty tone.

"A-Anyway, I'm Principal Minami of Otonokizaka High School," she introduced. "Who are you?"

"I'm General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Confederacy of Independent Systems," he introduced. "They're supposed to be in class?"

"Um...well...you see-" Honoka started.

"It was all Honoka's fault, ma'am! She dragged us out here!" Nico explained.

"My fault?!" Honoka yelled.

"Kotori, I'm very disappointed in you," Principal Minami scolded her daughter.

"But Mom..." Kotori whined.

"No buts!" Principal Minami scolded. She looked at Grievous calmly. "I'm so sorry General Grievous if these girls were bothering you."

"Bothering me? Actually, the members of...Muse...were helping me," Grievous explained. "I got hurt earlier..."

"You're hurt?!" the blonde-haired girl asked.

"Oh no..." the red-haired girl said.

"Maki, Eli, bring Grievous into the school!" Principal Minami ordered.

"The school? But I'm not a girl!" Grievous screamed.

"It's an all girl school?!" Super's Battle asked.

"This gives me a lot of choices!" Ricochet said.

"Mr. Ricochet, what about Melissa?" Droop-a-Long asked.

"Forget Melissa right now, Droop! She's far away on Fondor," Ricochet said, "Come on Droop, let's go into the school!"

Ricochet and Droop-a-Long went into the school. Grievous looked worried.

"Don't worry General Grievous, everything will be fine," Eli said in a calm voice.

"Okay..." Grievous said, nervously.

"Eli, don't say stuff like that!" Maki yelled.

 _End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the Otonokizaka High School, General Grievous looked around the school. Maki and Eli were still holding him tight. He saw several lockers and lots of female students walking around. Grievous's eyes widened.

"Are you worried General?" Maki asked, concerned.

"Well...I'm a little worried about..." Grievous started.

"About?" Eli questioned.

"About all these...girls!" Grievous cried.

"Girls? Well it _is_ a girl's school, General," Eli responded.

"ELI! Not making the Gen. feel better!" Maki yelled. She looked at Grievous. "Ignore her, General! I'm more responsible than this piece of junk!"

"Are you...Maki?" Grievous asked.

Maki looked at Grievous and smiled. "Yes. I'm first-year Maki Nishikino. Nice to meet you,General Grievous-san."

"Okay," Grievous said. "Anyway, how could you say that about you're friend?"

"General, what Maki-chan means is that she doesn't want you to trust Eli-senpai," Kotori explained.

"WHAT?!" Eli jumped.

"WHA?!" Grievous jumped too, confused.

"Maki, how dare you?!" Eli scolded the first-year.

"Well, I don't want the General to trust someone who was planning on shutting down the school," Maki said.

"Shutting down the school?!" STAP Battle said. Then he shrugged"Eh, who cares. It's a school."

"STAP Battle, how could you say that?!" Umi asked.

"It's STAP Battle. He doesn't care about anything except me, Grievous, and himself," Super's Battle explained. " _I_ am more considerate towards people."

"Yeah, like you're the one to talk," OOM-1 said.

"Shut up, OOM-1!" Super's Battle yelled. "You have no say in this!"

"Can both of ya stop arguing?" Ricochet asked.

"Yeah, you're makin' my head hurt," Droop-a-Long said.

"Fine, fine," OOM-1 said with his arms folded.

As they were walking down the hall, Maki and Eli started sweating because of the strain of carrying Grievous's weight. Several students saw the Confederacy of Independent Systems walking with Muse and Principal Minami. Most of them gasped, while some of them smiled at the General. Soon, Honoka's second-year friends Hideko, Mika, and Fumiko walked over to CIS and Muse.

"Honoka! Honoka! Honoka!" Hideko yelled.

"Who are they?" STAP Battle asked.

"I dunno. More Droop-a-Long people," Ricochet said.

"Mr. Ricochet, I don't like how you're referring me as stupid!" Droop-a-Long growled.

"Heh-heh!" Ricochet chuckled, putting his hands behind his back.

TV-94 faced the three girls. "Anyway, who are you?" the tactical droid asked the three girls.

"More like who are you?" Fumiko asked.

"Are those space robots from a video game?" Mika asked.

"SPACE ROBOTS!" Super's Battle screamed. "I'll show you 'space robots'!"

OOM-1 grabbed the hot-headed droid. "Ignore him. He's a little crazy."

Grievous looked at the girls. "Um...Honoka, who are these people?"

Honoka faced Grievous. "Oh! These people are my friends. This is Hideko, Mika, and Fumiko. Girls, meet Kaleesh cyborg General Grievous."

All of the second-year girls bowed before the Kaleesh in greeting.

"Nice to meet you General Grievous-san," Hideko said.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Grievous-san!" Mika greeted.

"Wow. They bow to Grievous like he's some god!" Ricochet whined. "I wish I was a better hero than Grievous!"

"Mr. Ricochet, they weren't bowing to Mr. Grievous like a god! They're acting like the people back on Mid-Childa," Droop-a-Long explained.

"I know! But I still want to be a better hero than the Gen'ral!" Ricochet explained.

"Ugh," Droop-a-Long moaned.

Grievous faced the three second-year Muse supporters.

"You look awesome and hurt at the same time," Mika said, concerned.

"Yes. I'm hurt," Grievous responded.

Nozomi began rubbing Grievous's legs. "His legs are all that I like," she said. "They're so sexy."

"AHHHHH!" Grievous said, his faceplate turning pink.

"Awww. He blushes," Fumiko said.

"Of course he blushes. He's a cyborg," Mika explained.

"I agree with Nozomi-senpai," Hideko said. "Grievous's legs _are_ sexy."

"AHHHHHH!" Grievous said, growing pinker.

Maki faced Grievous while wiping the sweat off her forehead. "General, you need to go on a diet!"

"Maki, don't say stuff like that!" Nico yelled.

"He _is_ heavy to carry," Eli said. "Not to offend you, General..."

"Um...okay?" Grievous responded.

Umi looked at Grievous. "Don't feel bad, Grievous. I always tell Honoka about her weight."

"UMI!" Honoka growled. "Anyway, General Grievous is hurt. We're trying to help him."

"Oh no. Can we tag along?" Fumiko asked.

"No! We have to leave. Bye!" Kotori quickly said.

Kotori pushed Maki and Eli and forced the two to run with Grievous down the hallway, forcing everyone else to follow.

"WAIT UP!" Honoka yelled.

As soon as they were far away from the second-year Muse supporters, everyone stopped running. TV-94 looked at Kotori as if she was crazy.

"What was that for?" TV-94 growled with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, Kotori!" Honoka yelled.

"I just wanted to hurry up and fix Grievous," Kotori said.

"But still, Kotori, that was very wrong," Principal Minami scolded her daughter.

"I know," Kotori said, nodding her head.

OOM-1 looked at Principal Minami. "You're so hot."

Principal Minami blushed. "Umm...thank you, OOM-1."

"You're welcome," OOM-1 happily said.

Maki faced STAP Battle.

"Anyway, Eli is a horrible member of Muse," Maki told STAP Battle.

"I can see," STAP Battle agreed.

Eli growled. "Maki..."

"You're still going on about Eli's old behavior?" Honoka asked.

"Yes. And she hasn't stopped since," Nozomi said.

"Old behavior?! I CAN FIX THAT!" Super's Battle yelled grabbing his rocket launcher.

"Super's Battle, **PUT THAT THE ROCKET LAUNCHER AWAY**!" Grievous screamed.

"Yes! We have a no-weapon policy in this school!" Principal Minami complained.

"But mom, General Grievous and his droids are part of some confederacy," Kotori explained.

"Confederacy?!" Principal Minami asked.

"Yup! We're the Separatist Alliance aka the Confederacy of Independent Systems. I'm STAP Battle here, nice to meet ya!" STAP Battle explained,

"I think the Republic won't follow us here," Ricochet said. "It's too peaceful for them to invade."

"But Mr. Ricochet, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi could be on our tail," Droop-a-Long explained.

"But we can handle them," Ricochet said.

"With what?" TV-94 asked. "A couple of droids and two animals?!"

"Don't forget that we're part of the Separatists too!" Nico happily said.

"Part of the Separatists?!" Principal Minami jumped. "We didn't say anything about that! I'm just helping General Grievous!"

"Yes!" Grievous said. "After this, we gotta back to space and stop the Republic!"

"Before?" STAP Battle asked.

"Before they invade and kill us," Grievous explained.

"KILL US?!" Muse screamed,

"We don't need that happening!" Principal Minami said. "Quick, to my office!"

"Right," Maki said, running with Grievous.

"Um...slow DOWWWWWWWNNNN!" Grievous screamed as he was freaking out.

Maki took off so fast Grievous saw lockers flying.

* * *

Once inside Principal Minami's office, Grievous looked at Principal Minami.

"Quickly, Maki! Rub Grievous's chest!" Principal Minami ordered.

"R-Right!" Maki responded.

"HEY! Why can't I rub Grievous's chest?!" Nico whined.

"Nico, why do you want to fix his chest so eagerly?" Honoka asked.

"Well-well-well...I just want to help!" Nico stuttered. "So out of the way, Maki!"

Nico pushed Maki away from Grievous and starting rubbing his chest. Maki was angry.

"Nico Yazawa!" Maki screamed. "I'm disappointed in you!"

"Maki, shut up! You act like we're in a relationship!" Nico yelled.

"Hmm...are they?" Ricochet asked.

"Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long growled.

"What?" Ricochet asked. "You never know!"

"Mom, can we go back to class now?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, but you're still in trouble for skipping class!" Principal Minami scolded.

"Aww..." Kotori whined.

Maki got down on the ground and staring rubbing Grievous's chest. She glared at Nico.

"I can rub Grievous's chest better than you!" Maki said.

"Oh yeah?" Nico said.

"Yeah! You're so stubborn!" Maki shouted.

"Maki, you can't say anything," Honoka said.

"Honoka, SHUT UP!" Maki yelled.

"Ugh," Nico groaned rubbing Grievous's chest softly.

"Um...Nico?" Grievous asked.

"What, Grievous-san?" Nico asked while smiling.

"Why are you rubbing my chest so...softly?" Grievous asked.

"I'm just making sure it's fine!" Nico said.

"Yeah...more like making yourself look better than us!" Maki muttered.

"MAKI!" Nico shouted.

Principal Minami turned around to face them. She then grabbed them by their arms.

"That's it, Nico Yazawa and Maki Nishikino! Because you two won't stop arguing, you will have lunch detention!" Principal Minami ordered.

"Lunch detention?!" Nico said upset. "I-I can't go to lunch detention!"

"Neither can I!" Maki explained. "I was going to practice..."

"Sorry, but since you two can't stop fighting, you're both going," Principal Minami.

Umi raised her hand. Principal Minami let go of Maki and Nico and looked at Umi. "Yes, Umi?"

"Um...your daughter didn't do her homework last night and we had to help her!" Umi quickly explained.

Kotori turned to Umi shcoked. "Umi! Um...mom! I can explain!" Kotori blurted.

"Kotori, you told me you had nothing to do and played video games!" Principal Minami said.

"Again? Ugh! What's with these people with not doing their homework?!" Super's Battle asked.

"They're tryin'," Ricochet said. "It's just that to them, video games are more important."

"Not helping Ricochet," TV-94 growled.

"Kotori..." Principal Minami growled.

"Well-well-you-see..." Kotori started.

"Kotori actually didn't do her homework since she was wor-" Nico started but Kotori quickly ran over to her covered up her mouth.

"Since I was word studying. You know on the video game called _Mario Kart 8_. I studied!" Kotori quickly lied.

"Kotori, _Mario Kart 8_ never had studying programs," Principal Minami said.

"Mario Kart 8?" Grievous asked. "Um...Koto-what's your name again?"

"Kotori Minami," Kotori said, smiling at Grievous. "Grievous-san, what were you saying?"

"I was saying _Mario Kart 8_ is not a studying video game," Grievous explained.

"It's not?!" Droop-a-Long asked. "I know that _Mario Kart 7_ isn't but dag... _Mario Kart 8_ is not?!"

"You're lucky you're so lovable, Droop. 'Cause you're jus' plain stupid," Ricochet scolded his deputy.

"That's right nice of you to say, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long responded back.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" Super's Battle laughed. " _Mario Teaches Typing_ is a school game, not _Mario Kart 8_!"

Principal Minami faced Kotori angrily. "Kotori..."

"Mom, I can explain everything!" Kotori said.

Honoka glanced at Umi and leaned over to her ear. "Why did you tell Principal Minami about the homework?!" she whispered.

"Because Kotori needs to get punished," Umi whispered back.

Kotori gulped as her mom found the medicine she was looking for. She got up from her chair and walked over to Grievous. She handed him some aspirin.

"ASPIRIN?! HAHAHAAHAHAAHH!" Super's Battle laughed. "You gotta be kidding me! Like that's going to heal Grievous!"

"It should. Grievous takes Ricochet's medicine sometimes," STAP Battle said.

"Because my medicine is helpful for Grievous," Ricochet bragged. "Unlike Droop's."

"Mr. Ricochet!" Droop-a-Long growled.

Grievous looked up at Principal Minami. He then popped open another arm from his right arm. Everyone (except the CIS) gasped. Grievous's left bottom arm grabbed the aspirin.

"WHOA! General Grievous has extra arms?!" Nico asked. "Hmm..."

"That's kinda weird..." Maki said, feeling Grievous's other arm.

" **WHY I OUGHTTA**..." Super's Battle screamed.

"SUPER'S BATTLE! **MERCY AND COMPASSION!** " Grievous screamed back. He then faced Maki. "It may seem weird but it was the way I was built. My four arm special ability is cool."

"Oh. It kinda makes sense now," Maki responded.

"Well you know," Nico said with her hands on her hip. " _I_ have four arms too."

"Nico, when did you get four arms?" Honoka asked.

"You never had it," Nozomi said. She grinned and held up her hands. "So it's punishment time!"

"Not in front of the Principal, Nozomi!" Eli warned.

"But Elichi, you know Nico's lying about the four arms right?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes I do," Eli said.

"Wait, you have four arms too?" Grievous asked.

"And she's the leader of Muse? I'm beginning to like this chick," STAP Battle said.

Nico scoffed. "Well, I _am_ popular after all..." she bragged.

Grievous looked a little happy, but Honoka growled. She walked over to Grievous pushing Maki on the floor.

" **HEY!** What's your big idea Honoka?!" Maki asked, enraged.

Honoka looked at Grievous's wounded face. Grievous looked at the happy girl who smiled.

"Hey Grievous-san, didn't you know that I have four arms too?" Honoka lied.

" **FOUR ARMS AS WELL**?!" Super's Battle yelled. "I have **13 arms**! I _am_ a Kaleesh droid after all!"

"Stop bragging, you braggart!" Umi scolded.

Super's Battle sat their and the droid through his head, smiled. He then walked over to Umi and jacked her up.

 **"I AM NOT A BRAGGART!"** Super's Battle screamed.

"Oh no," OOM-1 said. "Super's Battle, _stop_!"

"She called me a braggart!" Super's Battle yelled at OOM-1. "Why should I let her go?!"

"Because I can kick your butt!" Umi said.

 **"YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE MIGHTY SUPER'S BATTLE TO A FIGHT?!"** Supers Battle screamed as his entire body went red.

"Oh boy," STAP Battle said. "Here comes the 'Mighty Super's Battle' thing again."

Grievous saw his cousin. "Super's Battle, release Umi! **NOW**!" the Kaleesh cyborg screamed.

"As you wish, General," Super's Battle responded in a calmer mood.

He dropped Umi on the ground. Umi growled. _One day, Super's Battle. I will kick your butt in front of Grievous and all the Separatists! One DAY!_ she said in her head.

Grievous took the aspirin. He then looked at Principal Minami. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Principal Minami said. She then frowned as she faced the members of Muse. "As for you all..."

"I know. We're in trouble for skipping class," Honoka sadly said.

"I'm going to give you all-" Principal Minami started.

Just then, two first-year students, one with light orange haired and one dark brown hair walked into the office.

"Principal Minami! Principal Minami! We need to kill this General..." The light orange-haired girl stopped when she saw Grievous. "KILL HIM!"

The girl ran over to Grievous and started pounding on his chest, yelling loudly. The other girl was worried and tried to drag the orange haired one off of Grievous.

"Rin-chan! Get off!" she said.

"Kayo-chin, I'm trying to kill this guy for Count Dooku!" Rin said.

Grievous's eyes widened. It all made sense now. Dooku was reason why Grievous's _Recusant-_ class light destroyer was destroyed. Dooku was the reason why he was hurt. Dooku was the reason why Kayo-chin and Rin-chan were attacking him. Grievous then looked at Rin-chan, who was being dragged away by Kayo-chin.

"Hanayo Koizumi and Rin Hoshizora! Why are you attacking Grievous?!" Principal Minami yelled.

"And who's this Count Dooku guy?" Honoka demanded.

"Oh. Hi, guys?" Rin said happily.

Maki raised her hand in the air and slapped Rin the face hard. Rin fell to the ground with a red mark on her face.

"Oww...Maki-chan, that wasn't nice," Rin said.

"You tried to hurt to hurt the General. Of course I'm going to slap you!" Maki scolded.

"Hanayo!" Honoka yelled.

Nozomi headed towards Hanayo as Principal Minami looked surprised. "Nozomi, what are you doing?"

"Um...nothing, Principal," Nozomi lied.

Eli walked over to Nozomi and pushed her away from Hanayo. "Like she said, nothing," she said.

"Is this all of Muse?" TV-94 asked.

"Yup! As the official leader of Muse, I, Nico Yazawa, am proud to present our group fully assembled," Nico said.

"Nico!" Honoka growled.

"And our second-in-command, Honoka Kousaka has something to say," Nico happily said.

" **FIRST OF ALL, YOU GOT THIS ALL WRONG!** " Honoka screamed.

Grievous just looked at all of the chaos going on in Principal Minami's office. Nico and Honoka were getting into it, Rin was being scolded by Maki, Nozomi and Eli were trying to keep Principal Minami calm, and Kotori and Umi were scolding Hanayo. Even the CIS was acting out. Super's Battle was tackling OOM-1 while STAP Battle was trying to stop them, and TV-94 was keeping Ricochet and Droop-a-Long from arguing. Grievous had enough.

 **"GUYS! STOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!"** Grievous screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone stopped. They then faced Grievous.

"We're so sorry, Grievous-san!" Nico said walking over to Grievous and hugging him.

"Indeed, we are," Eli said.

"Anyway, why were you trying to kill Grievous?!" Principal Minami asked, glaring at Rin and Hanayo.

"Well...ya...see, this Count Dooku guy of Serenno hired us to kill General Grievous so we could get dresses," Rin explained

"I told Rin-chan it was a bad idea! But she didn't listen!" Hanayo complained.

"Count Dooku?!" OOM-1 said. "He's the leader of the CIS who always tries to kill Grievous!"

" **I HATE DOOKU!** " Super's Battle screamed.

"You hate almost everything," Umi remarked.

 **"UMI!"** Super's Battle screamed.

"Super's Battle, no hurting Umi!" Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger, cousin," Super's Battle responded walking back over to his brother.

"Anyway, that's not surprising," Grievous said. "Dooku set this thing up so he could kill me."

"As usual," Ricochet said. "I personally would've liked it if ya were dead, but too bad..."

"RIC?!" Grievous screamed.

"Okay, okay," Ricochet responded. "You're an okay hero."

"Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long growled.

Grievous then faced Rin. "What were you saying?"

"So that means you're not annoying Dooku and you're just a regular heroic cyborg?" Rin asked.

Grievous shook his head yes. Rin looked upset. She tried to kill a hero. She then faced Grievous while her eyes were watery.

"I'm sorry General Grievous-san," Rin said. She then lied her head down on Grievous's chest. She began crying on it. "I'm...so...sorry!"

Hanayo walked over to Rin. "Rin-chan..."

"You were right Kayo-chin," Rin cried. "I was wrong."

"You know you're going to have to get punished for this, right?" Principal Minami asked.

Rin nodded. "I know..."

Grievous then popped open another arm from his right arm revealing all for arms. Grievous had two fingers on each hand. His lower left arm patted Rin on the head.

"That's okay Rin," Grievous said, calmly.

Rin stopped crying and smiled at Grievous. Principal Minami looked at the CIS.

"So what is this Confederacy of Independent Systems?" Principal Minami asked.

"It's a faction trying to protect the universe," Grievous explained.

"FROM THE REPUBLIC!" Super's Battle happily said.

"Oh. That seems interesting. Let us join then, okay?" Principal Minami smiled.

Grievous looked happy. "Okay. Welcome to the CIS, Muse!"

"YAY! We're CIS HEROES!" Nico screamed.

"Indeed we are," Maki said.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Inside Principal Minami's office, General Grievous looked at Rin who was smiling.

"General, I can't believe we're part of the CIS!" she happily said.

"Yeah, being part of the CIS is, like, the most coolest thing ever! To spend time with my favorite CIS General," Nico said.

Grievous looked embarrassed. "Favorite General?" he asked.

" **BUT YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET THE OTHER CIS GENERALS YET!** " Super's Battle whined.

"I know. But so far, Grievous is my favorite," Nico said, with her hands on her hips.

"He's mine too!" Maki quickly yelled.

"Ooh, Maki's concerned for someone," Nozomi teased.

"NOZOMI! STOP!" Maki yelled, turning red. She quickly glanced away from Nozomi. "Grievous is just a...General! A General! I'm just worried about his safety from the evil Republic!"

"Uh-huh," Nozomi said, with her hands behind her back.

"GRRRRR!" Maki groaned.

"Can someone help me up?" Grievous asked.

Nico glanced down at Grievous. "Sure thing, Grievous-san!" She turned to the others. "Rin, Hanayo, Eli, get him up!"

"Yes, Nico-senpai!" Hanayo quickly responded, scared.

"You don't have to boss us around, you know!" Eli pointed out.

"Well, as the leader Muse, I have to command everyone," Nico bragged.

Honoka growled with frustration. Umi looked at Honoka.

"Honoka, what's wrong?" Umi asked.

"Nico..." Honoka responded.

"What?" Nico asked innocently.

"GRRRRRR..." Honoka growled.

Rin, Hanayo, and Eli helped Grievous off of the floor. The heroic General stood up tall as Eli patted his shoulder.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"A little bit," Grievous responded. "Just have to wipe this battle damage off my chest and I'll be fine."

" _I'll_ wipe it off!" Nico said.

Just as Nico was about to walk over to Grievous, Principal Minami stopped her.

"Nico, not right now." She then faced Muse. "All of you, except Eli, will have detention for skipping class!"

"Detention?!" Muse yelled.

"But I didn't skip class!" Maki yelled, enraged.

"Neither did we," Hanayo added.

"Hanayo, Rin, you two are in trouble for trying to kill Grievous!" Principal Minami said. She then faced Maki. "And you're going to detention because you were fighting Nico!"

"Uh-huh. Serves you right!" Nico sneered.

"Don't forget you're going, too," Maki growled.

"WHAT?!" Nico jumped. She turned towards Principal Minami. "I can't go! Honkers dragged me out here!"

"WHAT? Nico!" Honoka yelled.

"She did drag us outside," Nozomi stated.

"Can't we just kill them instead of detention?" Super's Battle asked.

"SUPER'S BATTLE!" Grievous yelled. "None of that!"

"I personally would've left the mercy an' compassion behind, too, Gen'ral," Ricochet said.

"RIC!" Grievous screamed.

"I'm jokin'! I'm jokin'!" Ricochet said, chuckling. He then faced Eli who standing behind Grievous. "But Eli does look hot, though!"

"WHAT?" Eli gasped.

"WHAT?!" Nozomi growled.

"So now you're jealous. HA!" Maki told Nozomi.

"Jealous? I'm just worried for Elichi's safety," Nozomi quickly said.

"Uh-huh," Maki said.

Eli faced Ricochet, who smiled. "Um...thanks..." she blushed.

Grievous was most surprised. "Umm...Ric?"

"What, Gen'ral?" Ricochet asked.

"Why did you call Eli hot?" Grievous asked.

"Gen'ral, have you been lookin' at Eli?" Ricochet asked.

"I think he's seen enough of Eli today," Nozomi quickly said, before dragging Eli away from Grievous and Ricochet.

Grievous stood there and then scratched his head. "What just happened?"

" **OH, COME ON, GRIEVOUS!** " Super's Battle screamed. " **BOY! ARE YOU THAT STUPID?**!"

"Super's Battle, Grievous isn't stupid!" STAP Battle stated.

"Only when come to love," OOM-1 said.

Nico looked sad. She then faced Grievous. "General Grievous-san, please convince Principal Minami to not give me detention!"

"Huh? NICO!" Umi yelled.

"What?!" Nico asked. "I'm so not going to detention!"

"You're just trying to save your own skin!" Honoka explained.

"Well, I didn't drag us out there to meet Grievous, did I?" Nico retorted.

"Enough of this!" Principal Minami yelled. "Even if Honoka dragged you out there, that doesn't excuse you for following her bad actions!"

"Bad actions?!" Honoka questioned.

"HEH-HEH!" Nico laughed.

"All of you! Back to class! Except Kotori," Principal Minami said.

"Me? Why can't I go back to class?" Kotori asked.

Her mother glared at her. "Cause you're in trouble, that's why," she said.

Kotori gulped. Umi glanced at Kotori as she was walking out.

"Good luck, Kotori," Umi said leaving.

" **UMI**!?" Kotori yelled.

Muse exited the office. Grievous faced Principal Minami while putting his hands behind his back.

"What do you want us to do, Principal Minami?" Grievous asked.

"You guys leave too. I'm going to punish my daughter!" Principal Minami said, glaring at her daughter.

"Okay," Grievous said. "But please go easy on her."

"GO EASY ON HER?! GRIEVOUS, ARE YOU STUPID?!" Super's Battle asked.

"Mercy an' compassion won't help her now," Ricochet said.

"Mr. Ricochet!" Droop-a-Long growled.

"It's the truth, Droop!"

"Mom, can you go soft of me for my punishment?" Kotori asked.

"NO!" her mother yelled. She looked over at Grievous. "I'm sorry, Grievous, but I can't go do that for you."

"Okay..." Grievous responded, removing his hands from behind his back. He and the Separatists walked out of the door.

When they left, Principal Minami got up from her chair and walked over to Kotori. Kotori gulped.

"Mom, what are you going to do to me?" Kotori asked, scared.

"You're going to get it!" Principal Minami yelled.

"NO! Please don't give me a...a..." Kotori said.

Her mother grabbed her daughter and turned her around.

"Not a spanking!" Kotori screamed.

"Kotori, I'm disappointed in you. You lied about your homework!" her mother explained.

"I'm sorry I lied. Please don't pop me!" Kotori whined.

"I'm sorry though, but I'm going to have to beat you here and now!" Principal Minami said raising her hand in the air.

* * *

Grievous and the rest of the Confederacy stood outside the office.

"Ricochet was flirting with Eli?!" Super's Battle said. "AHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHH! I don't like any of these chicks here."

"Neither do I. They're kinda hot and kinda weird," STAP Battle said.

Just then the Confederacy heard screaming from the office and slaps. Grievous's eyes widened.

"What's going on in there?!" Grievous demanded.

"I think someone's getting a spanking!" Super's Battle said.

"I think we should stop it!" TV-94 said.

"Hold on," Grievous said, walking over to the door.

The Kaleesh cyborg opened the door. He then saw Kotori getting spanked by her mother. Grievous's eyes widened.

"Principal Minami!" Grievous screamed.

Principal Minami saw Grievous and stopped spanking Kotori. "General Grievous!"

"I didn't know you were spanking Kotori!" Grievous yelled. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because she deserves this!" Principal Minami said as she was getting ready to continue.

Kotori was crying. Grievous was worried.

"Look, Principal...I know Kotori was lying but...if you spank her here, other kids will hear the beating," Grievous explained.

Principal Minami paused. "You're right. And then I might get in trouble for spanking people in school."

"Indeed," Grievous said, putting his hands behind his back again.

Principal Minami sighed. She then released Kotori from her hand and walked over to Grievous. "Thank you Grievous for stopping me. Mercy and compassion does work."

"You're welcome. And I never said you couldn't punish Kotori. I was just saying not here at the school. Okay?" Grievous explained.

"Understood, General," Principal Minami said, smiling at Grievous. "You're actually kinda cool as a General."

"Thanks..." Grievous responded.

Grievous removed his hands from behind his backs and then walked out of the office. Principal Minami faced her daughter.

"Just because you're not getting it here, doesn't mean you're not getting at home. I'm giving you 50 lashes when we get home!" she snapped.

"But Mom..." Kotori whined.

"No buts! Back to class, young lady!" Principal Minami scolded.

"Yes, mom," Kotori sadly said.

Kotori slowly walked out of her mothers office. The Confederacy saw Kotori going back to class. Grievous looked at Kotori, who looked very sad.

"Hmmmm," Grievous said, rubbing his chin.

"Is there something wrong, General?" TV-94 asked.

"No. Nothing TV-94," Grievous said, putting his down.

"Anyway, what about the Republic?" Droop-a-Long asked.

"We have to deal with them somehow and go back to space," Grievous said.

"With what?" TV-94 asked.

"With the help of our new allies?" Super's Battle asked.

"We might have to call Sparky and see how he is doing," Grievous suggested.

"As you wish, General," TV-94 responded.

"But I want to see Eli some more!" Ricochet whined.

"Mr. Ricochet, Melissa will be mad about this!" Droop-a-Long growled.

"But like I said before, Droop, Melissa's at Fondor. Far away from Earth," Ricochet explained.

"Principal Minami's hot," OOM-1 said.

"Why are you so obsessed with her OOM-1?" Grievous asked.

"Like I said, she's hot!" OOM-1 responded.

"Ugh," Grievous groaned.

* * *

Inside the classroom, Kotori came back to the room. The teacher, who was a female turned around.

"Ms. Minami, you're late!" the female teacher scolded.

"I was at the Principal's," Kotori answered, her voice tired.

"Okay. It's almost time for lunch, so you're going to have to go get the work later!" the teacher said.

"Yes ma'am," Kotori said sitting down.

Honoka looked at Kotori who was wincing every time she sat down. "Kotori, what happened?" Honoka whispered.

"Nothing, Honoka-chan," Kotori whispered back.

"We'll discuss it at lunch," Honoka whispered back.

Just then, the bell rang. "All right, everyone go to lunch."

Everyone left the classroom.

* * *

Inside the lunch detention room, Muse was angry. Eli was supervising Muse as the detention teacher.

"GRRR! I can't believe I'm in detention!" Nico whined.

"Because of you, I'm in detention!" Maki groaned.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME?!" Nico yelled.

"Girls, stop fighting!" Rin shouted. "I hate detention!"

"I've never gottten detention!" Honoka said.

"I never got it either," Umi agreed.

"Me too," Hanayo agreed. "This is my first time." She glared at her best friend. "Thanks a lot, Rin!"

"Kayo-chin, I'm sorry," Rin said, upset.

"Apology _not_ accepted," Hanayo responded, folding her arms and turning away from her.

"Aww..." Rin responded.

Kotori still looked sad. She was thinking about what her mom said about getting beat at home. Honoka glared at Kotori.

"Kotori, what happened at your mom's office?" Honoka asked.

"I told you, nothing..." Kotori responded.

"Kotori! TELL ME!" Honoka yelled.

"Nobody cares about the dumb one who didn't do their homework since you were working late!" Nico explained.

"Nico, SHUT UP!" Kotori yelled. "I didn't do my homework because...because I was playing Mario!"

"Yeah. Mario's more important than homework," Nozomi said.

"Nozomi, why were you so protective of Eli earlier?" Maki asked.

"I was just concerned for General Grievous, that's all!" Nozomi responded.

"Yeah, sure," Maki responded.

"Indeed. I'm very disappointed in you Nozomi. You tried to grope Kotori in the principal's office!" Eli scolded.

"But, Elichi, I had to-" Nozomi started.

"No buts. I'm going to punish you later, Nozomi!" Eli scolded.

"But I don't want to get punished!" Nozomi whined.

"Wow, Nozomi's actually getting punished," Maki happily said.

" **MAKI**!" Nozomi yelled.

Nico looked sad. "I want to see Grievous!" she whined. "He's the coolest General ever!"

"The coolest? Like Super's Battle said, you haven't met the other Generals yet!" Maki shot back.

"W-W-W-Well, I-I-I find him c-c-cool..." Nico quickly said.

"Nico-senpai, why did you say that so fast?" Hanayo asked.

"N-N-N-N...Nico! Nico Nico Nii is just Grievous's friend," Nico quickly said. "Heh-heh."

"Nico, you sounded weird saying that," Maki responded.

"It's true! We're just friends!" Nico snapped.

"I think Nico-senpai has a crush on Grievous-san," Rin teased.

"CRUSH ON GRIEVOUS?!" Nico yelled. Her face was as red as Maki's hair. "Nico-Nico-Nii would never have a crush on Grievous!"

"Hmm.." Nozomi said.

"Nico, why are you as red as Maki's hair?" Honoka asked.

"Because it's hot in here, Honkers!" Nico yelled.

"But the AC is on," Umi responded.

"This sweater's making me hot! That's all!" Nico responded.

"Nico, do you want me to go max power on you?!" Nozomi asked.

"No-No-NO!" Nico shouted.

"I really don't want to see this," Maki grumbled.

"Then stop lying and tell the truth," Nozomi ordered.

"Okay, okay," Nico responded. "Grievous is...my..."

"My?" all of Muse asked.

"Friend..." Nico causally responded.

"Friend?" Umi asked. "You seem more concerned for him."

"She does!" Honoka said. "Nico, are you sure?"

"Yeah! I'm positive!" Nico responded.

"I still don't believe that," Maki said with her arms folded.

"GRRR! Shut up, princess!" Nico yelled.

"Hmmm...she could like Grievous," Rin told Hanayo. "Right, Kayo-chin?"

"W-W-What?" Hanayo asked. "Nico-senpai just respects Grievous-san as a friend!"

"Yeah. But she might like him more," Rin happily said.

Nico walked over to Rin and Hanayo. "I. Do. Not. Like. **GRIEVOUS LIKE THAT!** " Nico screamed.

"Yeah, right," Maki said. "Nico, you do have a crush on Grievous!"

"What?! The heroic General of the Confederacy's Droid Armies is just my friend!" Nico quickly said. " _Friend_."

"But you're blushing while saying this," Kotori explained.

"Well... _you_ have a crush on Grievous, Honkers!" Nico quickly said.

Honoka was shocked and quickly turned red. "G-G-G-Grievous?! Grievous-san is just a friend of mine."

"Honoka, you're red," Umi stated.

"I'm red because...because my jacket's hot," Honoka said. "That's all".

"Yeah, you're using the Nico excuse," Rin happily said.

" **RIN!** " Honoka screamed.

Rin chuckled. "Well, you do like Grievous-san. Which part of his body do you like?"

"LIKE?!" Honoka jumped. "I just like Grievous as friend! **FRIEND! NOTHING ELSE!** "

"Nothing else about him, right?" Umi asked.

"Does anybody believe me?!" Honoka asked.

"Uh...no," Hanayo responded. "Grievous is cool, but-"

"But Kayo-chin likes him as well," Rin barged in.

Hanayo turned to Rin and turned red. "W-W-What? Grievous and I haven't even talked!"

"But why are you red, Kayo-chin?" Rin asked playfully.

"Because thinking about having a boyfriend, is just...weird!" Hanayo quickly responded.

"Okay, does everyone here like something about Grievous?" Maki asked.

Muse stared at Maki. Everyone quickly blushed.

"So you all like Grievous, right?" Maki asked, folding her arms.

"Well...what we mean is...ARGGHHHH! We all certain parts about Grievous okay?" Eli explained.

"Yeah. But do _not_ have crushes on him!" Nico added.

"But Nico still likes Grievous-san," Rin teased.

"RIN! It's Honkers who has a full-out crush on Grievous!" Nico explained.

"WHAT?!" Honoka asked. "Oh Nico, stop it!"

"For real! Who has a crush on Grievous and who just likes certain parts of Grievous?!" Maki asked, angry.

"OK! I like a _part_ of Grievous!" Nico quickly said. " _Not_ a crush!"

"Umi! Kotori!" Maki screamed.

"I like a part of Grievous as well," Kotori explained. "But I don't have a crush."

Umi just blushed. Maki glared at Umi. "Umi..."

"What?!" Umi quickly jumped. "I have nothing to say!"

"UMI! SAY SOMETHING BEFORE I-" Honoka started.

Kotori covered up Honoka's mouth. She then faced Umi.

"Umi, go ahead and talk!" Kotori yelled.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!" Umi repeated loudly

Honoka threw Kotori to the ground. "THAT'S IT!" She marched over to Umi and then slapped her in the face.

"OWWW!" Umi screamed. "HONOKA!" She stood up and slapped Honoka back just as hard.

"OWWW!" Honoka screamed. "UMI!"

Just as Honoka and Umi were getting ready to get into a full out brawl, Maki walked over there stopped them.

"Honoka! UMI!" Maki screamed. "I'm telling the principal if you keep this up!"

"It's Honoka who needs to get in trouble! She won't stop bothering me!" Umi explained.

"I don't need to get into trouble! You're redder than everyone else right now!" Honoka growled.

"WHAT?!" Umi said, blushing.

"Umi, you _are_ red," Maki pointed out.

"W-W-Well you see..." Umi said, blushing even more.

"What?" Eli asked.

Umi continued blushing and then just covered up her face.

"Umi, do you want me to tell your parents?" Eli asked.

"My parents? About what?!" Umi asked removing her arms from her face.

"About this crush on General Grievous," Eli explained.

"CRUSH ON GENERAL GRIEVOUS?!" Umi screamed, her face reddening even more. She didn't know what to do and everyone was looking at her. She just sank in her seat.

"Well, what about you, Hanayo and Rin?!" Maki asked.

"Me? I just like a part of Grievous-san! Kayo-chin's the one who has a full crush on him!" Rin cutely said.

Hanayo grew red and then glared at Rin. "RIN-CHAN! I DO NOT LIKE GRIEVOUS-SAN LIKE THAT!"

"Then why are you red, Kayo-chin?" Rin asked.

"RIN-CHAN!" Hanayo growled. She then turned away from Rin. "Don't talk to me!"

Maki glared at Hanayo. "HANAYO! Do you like Grievous-san or not?! ANSWER ME!"

Hanayo faced Maki. "Okay, okay," she said. "I like a part of Grievous."

"But I though you liked everything about Grievous-san?" Rin asked.

"Rin, if you don't shut up..." Hanayo threatened.

Rin gulped. She never seen Hanayo get this angry. "Yes, Kayo-chin."

"Anyway, that's all," Hanayo told Maki.

"Alright! ELI! NOZOMI!" Maki yelled.

"Me?" Eli asked blushing. "W-W-Well, I only like a part of Grievous-san that's all."

"That's all you better be liking!" Nozomi said.

"Huh? NOZOMI!" Eli growled.

"What? The only thing I like about Grievous-san is his legs!" Nozomi explained.

Maki then faced Honoka. "Honoka! What about you?!"

"W-W-Well, I kinda like a part of Grievous-san!" Honoka said blushing.

"Good to know. Now since we all know that, we can go back to detention!" Maki explained.

"Yes! I agree with Maki! I have to supervise you guys," Eli explained. "Do your homework while you're in here."

Muse then pulled out some homework. While they were doing it, Kotori still looked sad. Honoka glared at Kotori.

"KOTORI! What happened?!" Honoka asked.

"N-Nothing, Honoka-chan," Kotori responded.

"Then why are you still squirming a little?!" Honoka asked.

Kotori glanced down at her butt. It was still stinging from the spanking her mom gave her. "Nothing, Honoka. I'm just happy today!"

"Look, Kotori, you're not happy!" Honoka stated. "I know that for a fact!"

"Well-you see-" Kotori started.

Nico glanced at Kotori. "Kotori, did your mom spank your behind?!"

"W-W-W-Well...s-s-s-she..." Kotori stuttered.

"I knew it! Kotori got a whopping!" Nico shouted out.

Everyone in Muse gasped except Nico and Kotori. Maki faced Kotori.

"Wow, Kotori. I thought your parents grounded you," Maki said.

"Yeah. Kotori should get spanked more often!" Umi said.

Kotori glanced at Umi. "UMI! How dare you?!" she asked enraged.

"Personally, I just wish I wouldn't get spanked anymore," Rin said. "I always get into trouble."

"No wonder. I just can't wait until your parents get the call that you tried to kill Grievous-san!" Hanayo stated.

"WHAT?! Kayo-chin! How could you say that?!" Rin asked.

"You they're going to call your parents too, right?" Maki calmly said.

Hanayo gulped. "My mom would kill me!"

* * *

Inside a hallway of the school, Grievous was talking to Geonosis B1 battle droid Sparky on a hologram.

" _Fine. I see if I can send a_ Sheathipede _-class shuttle down here_!" Sparky told Grievous.

"Good. I need to get back up there," Grievous responded.

" _It might take awhile to break the Republic Blockade. Their forces are getting stronger,_ " Sparky explained.

"Alright," Grievous responded.

Grievous turned off the hologram of Sparky and faced his droids.

"Well?" TV-94 asked.

"We have to wait for a shuttle to come down here," Grievous explained.

"How long's that gonna take?!" Ricochet whined.

"Probably like a couple of days," Super's Battle said.

"Anyway, I'm getting kinda hungry," Grievous said.

"OH, _NOW_ YOU'RE HUNGRY!" Super's Battle yelled.

"Where are we going to eat?" TV-94 asked.

"Maybe we can ask our new allies once they served their detention," Grievous explained.

"As you wish, General," TV-94 responded. He then faced Ricochet. "YOU IDIOT! Stop complaining!"

"TV-94, shut up!" Ricochet yelled. "I can complain anytime I want to!"

"But Mr. Ricochet, complaining isn't good for ya," Droop-a-Long explained.

"I know that Deputy, but with Grievous I can complain!" Ricochet said.

Grievous glared at Ricochet. _"Ric..."_

"Okay, okay," Ricochet responded.

"Dinner sounds nice! Maybe we can get Principal Minami to come along with us!" OOM-1 said.

"Cause you want to flirt with her, right?" STAP Battle asked.

"Yup!" OOM-1 happily said.

* * *

"Kotori got a spanking! Kotori got a spanking!" Nico teased.

Kotori held her head in shame. "I did get a spanking. My mom was upset at me for lying about the homework. I wouldn't have been spanked if it wasn't for UMI!"

Umi glared at Kotori. "Kotori, you had to be punished! You can't just get away with punishment like that!"

"Yeah, Kotori!" Nico teased.

"Nico, shut up! If your parents found about the same thing, your behind would be spanked!" Kotori shot back.

"W-W-W-What?! Nico-Nico-Nii would never be spanked!" Nico explained.

"Then why are you so worried about getting in trouble?" Kotori retorted angrily.

"Because I would get into so much trouble with my mom! Though like I said, I'm too old be spanked!" Nico explained.

"Okay," Kotori grumbled.

"Anyway," Eli said. "Detention is almost over."

"Good," Hanayo said.

Nozomi faced Eli. "Elichi, please don't tell Principal Minami that we didn't do that much work!" she pleaded.

"Yeah! Don't!" Honoka begged.

"And why should I?" Eli asked.

"Because we're your friends and we're a group!" Rin explained.

"Fine, fine," Eli responded. "But only this once!"

The bell rang and detention was over. All of Muse walked out of the room. As they were walking, Honoka glared at Kotori.

"Kotori, why did you lie to me?!" Honoka asked.

"Honoka, not now!" Kotori responded.

"KOTORI! I NEED ANSWERS!" Honoka screamed.

"HONOKA, SHUT UP!" Kotori yelled back.

Kotori then walked away from Honoka and headed to class. Honoka growled. _I will break Kotori one day._ _She will tell me everything!_ Honoka thought. _Just what to do about her? Hmm..._

* * *

Maki was walking down the hall that General Grievous and the CIS were in. She saw them and then smiled.

"Hi, General Grievous-san," she greeted.

"Hello, Maki," Grievous responded. "Um...I was wondering if Muse wanted to take us out to eat. We're hungry."

"Out to eat?" Maki asked. "Well...sure...we can go out to eat."

"Good. Meet you guys soon," Grievous responded.

Maki watched as Grievous and the CIS walked down the hall exploring more hallways. She blushed.

"General Grievous is nice," she said.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang for school to be out. Kotori walked to her mom's office. Principal Minami was standing outside of the office waiting for Kotori.

"Kotori, let's go home," Principal Minami said.

"Yes, mother," Kotori sadly responded.

Principal Minami and Kotori walked out of the school.

* * *

Outside of the school, the rest of Muse (except Kotori) met up.

"Maki, what did you want to tell us?" Eli asked.

"Look," Maki started. "General Grievous has invited us to dinner since he's not familiar with the area."

Nico droopped her bookbag. "Are...you...SERIOUS?!" she screamed.

"Yup," Maki said. "Which restaurant should we take Grievous to?"

"Maybe to that fast-food restaurant near the school!" Honoka happily said. "I LOVE THEIR FRIES!"

"Honoka, that's too basic for General Grievous!" Umi scolded.

"Yeah! I have to agree with Umi there, Honoka," Rin agreed.

"Why don't we take Grievous out to eat at the cafe in Akihabara?" Hanayo asked.

"Hanayo, that's a cafe. Grievous doesn't just want coffee!" Umi scolded.

"Aww...come on, Umi! You're ruining everything!" Honoka whined.

"Why don't take him to some fancy restaurant," Nico suggested.

"Fancy restaurant?!" Muse asked.

"That's means we would have to get dressed and all," Rin whined.

"I don't mind getting dressed and eating fancy food," Nozomi said.

"And Maki could pay for all this since she's rich!" Honoka stated. "I came up with this whole idea!"

"Ahem," Nico scoffed.

"And Nico," Honoka responded.

"First of all, I'm not paying for that, Honoka!" Maki yelled.

"But Maki, you're rich!" Honoka whined.

"Honoka, you can't always count on me to be the one who pays for everything!" Maki scolded.

"That's right," Eli stepped in. "I can't believe you, Honoka. That's selfish!"

"No it's not! As the leader of Muse, I get to decide whatever we do!" Honoka yelled.

"You mean I'm the leader of Muse!" Nico shouted.

"Nico, shut up! You're not the leader of Muse!" Honoka shouted back. "Anyway, Maki's paying!"

"HONOKA!" Maki screamed.

"Everybody, dress nicely. Maki, you call Grievous to tell him that we're all ready after we meet up at the at the stairs! Understand?! OKAY! LET'S GO!" Honoka ordered.

Honoka happily skipped home. Maki grumbled. Eli walked over to Maki and patted her shoulder.

"Maki, I know how you feel," Eli said.

"Just forget it," Maki grumbled.

Maki then walked off. Nico grabbed her back and then ran to catch up with Maki.

"MAKI! WAIT UP!" Nico shouted. "I'm SOOOOO HAPPY!"

Hanayo and Rin looked at Eli, Nozomi, and Umi.

"We're going to be a little late, I think," Hanayo said.

"And why is that?" Nozomi asked.

"Because, we're going to be in trouble for trying to kill Grievous-san," Hanayo explained.

"Yeah. But we'll still come!" Rin happily said.

"Well, you two better go ahead and leave," Eli ordered.

"Yes, Eli-senpai," Hanayo responded.

Hanayo and Rin then headed home. Just then, Umi turned around and saw Kotori getting her ear pinched by Principal Minami.

"Guys, look!" Umi pointed.

Eli and Nozomi turned and saw Principal Minami and her daughter.

"Kotori's going to be late," Nozomi stated.

"Yup," Eli responded. "We'd better get going."

Eli, Nozomi, and Umi walked off.

* * *

Inside the city of Akihabara, Grievous and the CIS looked around.

"This city seems cool," Grievous stated.

"Of course it seems cool!" Super's Battle yelled. "It's a city in Japan!"

"Duh, Super's Battle," STAP Battle said. "We already knew that!"

Just then, Hideko, Fumiko, and Mika walked up to General Grievous again.

"Hello Grievous-san!" Hideko cutely said. "Nice to meet you again!"

"Hi, Hideko," Grievous greeted. "What are you doing out here?"

"Grievous, we live here, remember?" Fumiko asked.

"Gen'ral Grievous doesn't remember anythin' since's he's too stupid like Droop-a-Long," Ricochet happily said.

"Mr. Ricochet!" Droop-a-Long growled.

"RIC!" Grievous shouted.

"What?" Ricochet asked. "Grievous isn't smart at talkin' to people."

"Ricochet, I calculate you should get slapped for that," TV-94 said.

"AND I'LL DO IT!" Super's Battle screamed.

Super's Battle slapped Ricochet in the face. Ricochet angrily faced Super's B. "SUPER'S BATTLE!" he screamed.

"What?" Super's Battle asked.

"Does the droid called Super's Battle have anger issues?" Fumiko asked.

"Yes," Grievous said. "He's cool, but sometimes...ugh...he doesn't know when to tone things down."

"I can see," Hideko observed. "Is that rumor true?"

"What rumor?" TV-94 asked with his hands folded.

"That Super's Battle tried to kill Umi!" Mika said.

" **WHAT?! I OUGHTA KILL YA FOR THAT!** " Super's Battle screamed.

Grievous stopped his droid. "Super's Battle, mercy and compassion!" he ordered.

"Fine, FINE!" Super's Battle growled.

"Anyway, is that what happened Grievous-san?" Hideko asked.

"Yes, Hideko," Grievous explained, putting his hands behind his back. "That what's happened."

"Oh that's bad," Hideko gasped.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Fumiko asked.

"Us? Oh...we're just waiting for Muse. They're going to take us out to eat," Grievous explained.

"Muse is taking you out to eat?!" Hideko, Mika, and Fumiko asked.

"Why...yes..." Grievous responded, confused.

"Wow! That's SOOOO cool! To hang out with the General of the Confederacy must be cool," Mika explained.

"GRRR!" Ricochet growled.

Droop-a-Long looked down at Ricochet. "Stop getting jealous, Mr. Ricochet," he scolded.

"I'm not jealous, Droop," Ricochet responded. "I'm just angry that Grievous is better hero than me!"

"Well, Mr. Grievous has the traits. He's compassionate, calm...unless you make him angry, determined, caring, loving, kind, and just plain friendly. He has excellent traits as hero," Droop-a-Long explained.

"Then if the General has that, then what does Ricochet have?" TV-94 asked.

"Um...well..." Droop-a-Long started.

"Droop-a-Long..." Ricochet growled.

"He has traits of kind, caring, non-compassionate, anger issues, and not friendly," Droop-a-Long explained.

"WHAT?! DROOP-A-LONG COYOTE!" Ricochet screamed.

"Well that pretty much sums up that dumb rabbit, anyways," Super's Battle agreed with Droop.

"But your character traits are worse than his!" OOM-1 teased.

"OOM-1! SHUT UP!" Super's Battle yelled.

TV-94 groaned. He then faced Grievous. "Can we do something now?"

Grievous turned from Hideko and her crew and faced TV-94. "TV-94, hold on."

"What's wrong with that droid?" Mika asked.

"He's just impatient sometimes," Grievous explained.

" **GENERAL!** " TV-94 growled.

"What? It's the truth..." Grievous responded.

"Wow! General Grievous does tell the truth! He's such a truthful hero!" Fumiko happily said.

"Aww..." OOM-1 said. "See General, they admire ya!"

"Yeah! But they need to admire me more!" Ricochet whined.

"Ric," Grievous groaned.

"Heh-heh!" Ricochet responded.

"Ricochet, you're a great hero in Hoop'n Holler and I like ya for that. But can you please stop being jealous of me?" Grievous kindly asked.

Ricochet sat there and then sighed. "As Sheriff PING-PING-PINGGGGGGG! Ricochet Rabbit, I has to agree with ya, Gen'ral," he agreed. "I'm a great hero in the west and you're a great hero across the Galaxy."

"Good," Grievous responded. "At least that's taken care of." He then faced Hideko, Mika, and Fumiko. "Anyway, what were you saying?" he asked.

"We were wondering if we could tag along at the dinner?" Hideko asked.

 **"TAG ALONG?!"** Grievous asked, worried.

"Tag-a-Long? Isn't that Droop-a-Long's nephew?" STAP Battle asked.

"Yup! But I don't think Mr. Grievous was talking about my Tag-a-Long," Droop-a-Long said.

"Oh no," OOM-1 groaned.

"I agree," TV-94 agreed. "More chicks! UGH!"

* * *

At the Minami residence, Principal Minami entered her house still pinching her daughter's ear. She then released her daughter's ear.

"OWWW! MOM!?" Kotori whined.

"Kotori! I don't want to hear it!" Principal Minami scolded. "In your room, NOW!"

"But, mom, I don't want to get a spanking," Kotori whined.

"Kotori! I said in your room!" Prinicipal Minami ordered.

"Yes, mother," Kotori responded.

Kotori slowly walked to her room and sat on her bed. Her mom soon entered.

"Kotori, stand up," Principal Minami ordered.

Kotori stood up. Principal Minami walked over to Kotori's bed and sat down. "Bend over," she ordered.

"But, mom, I haven't been beaten like that since-" Kotori whined.

 **"I SAID BEND OVER!** " Principal Minami screamed.

Kotori had no choice but obey her mother's orders. Once on her mom's lap, her mom raised her hand in the air.

"Should I pull down you skirt before I beat you?" Principal Minami asked.

"No, mom! NO, MOM!" Kotori screamed.

"Fine. I'll spare you the embarrassment," Principal Minami said. "But you will get bare-bottom next time!"

She then slapped Kotori's butt. Kotori squealed. Her mom began to spank Kotori hard.

"OWW! I'm sorry, mom! I'm SO SORRY!" Kotori pleaded.

"I know you are! But this is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you!" Principal Minami said, before slapping Kotori's butt again.

"OWWWW!" Kotori screamed.

* * *

At Hanayo's house, Hanayo entered her house and her mom glared at her.

" **HANAYO KOIZUMI!** " her mother screamed.

"AHHH! Yes, mom?" Hanayo asked, nervous.

"I got the call the from the school that you tried to kill a foreigner called General Grievous?!" her mother asked.

"W-W-W-Well actually my friend, Rin-chan, dragged me into this!" Hanayo explained.

" **WHAT DID I TELL ABOUT HANGING OUT WITH THAT RIN GIRL?!** " Hanayo's mother screamed.

"To..." Hanayo started.

" **TO NOT TO! AND YOU DISOBEYED AN ORDER!** " her mother shouted.

"I'm sorry, mom," Hanayo said. "I was trying to tell her that we shouldn't kill Grievous, but she wouldn't listen!"

"ARE YOU SURE?!" her mother asked.

"Yes, yes," Hanayo cried.

"Fine. I'll give you 15 lashes for this, Hanayo," her mother explained.

"Okay..." Hanayo responded.

Her mom walked over to Hanayo and starting spanking her.

"OWW!" Hanayo screamed.

* * *

" **RIN HOSHIZORA!** " Rin's mother screamed.

RIn entered her house and faced her mother. "Heh-heh. Hi, mom!"

Rin's mother dragged Rin towards a chair. " **RIN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL GRIEVOUS-SAN?!** "

"W-W-W-Well, I just wanted dresses from this guy, nothing bad," Rin explained.

" **RIN!** That's not an excuse! Hanayo's probably getting in trouble for this right now!" her mother screamed.

"I know. I know. Can I just go upstairs?" Rin asked.

" **RIN**!" Her mother screamed. Her mother sat in the chair. **"BEND OVER!"**

"Mom! Not a spanking!" Rin whined.

 **"I SAID, BEND OVER!"** her mother ordered.

"Yes, mom," Rin said.

Rin bent over her mom's lap and her mom grabbed the belt that was lying on the ground next to her. Rin turned around saw the belt.

"AHHH! MOM! Not the belt!" Rin screamed.

"Sorry, Rin," her mother said, slapping Rin's butt. "But at least you're not getting suspended!"

"OWWW!" Rin screamed.

* * *

"So you want to come...with us?" Grievous asked.

"Yes, General Grievous-san," Hideko said. "We would love to have fun."

"But I thought this a Muse and CIS night out?!" STAP Battle screamed.

"AHAHAHAHAAHHAH!" Super's Battle laughed. "We can't take these SUCKERS!"

"Super's Battle! How rude of you!" Fumiko yelled.

"What?!" Super's Battle asked, folding his arms. "I can say whatever I want!"

 **"SUPER'S BATTLE!"** Grievous screamed. He then faced the girls. "I don't know about you girls coming. I'll have to ask Maki and Honoka since they planned this."

"Awww..." Mika said, sadly.

"But I will ask them if you can come," Grievous said. "Okay?"

"Okay!" Fumiko happily said.

* * *

Nico entered her apartment room and saw her siblings.

"Hey guys!" Nico happily said. "Nico-Nico-Nii! No. 1 Idol In the Universe has returned!"

"Yay! Nico-Nico-Nii!" Cocoro happily said.

"Uh-huh. Keep practicing the Nico-Nico-Nii, all day!" Nico ordered.

"But what about backup dancers?" Cotarou, the youngest brother, asked.

"Oh...them...right!" Nico said. "They're all boring. Let's give it all to Nico-Nico-Nii!"

Just them, Nico's mom and her other younger sister, Cocoa walked up to Nico.

"Hey, Nom," Nico said.

"Hello Nico. How's school?" Nico's mother asked.

"Good. I have to get dressed to go out tonight!" Nico happily said.

"Go out? Go out where, Nico?" her mother asked.

"A new person arrived at our school and we're taking him out," Nico explained.

"Him?" her mother asked in a flirty tone. "How old is he?"

"Not your age, mom!" Nico quickly said. "Anyway, I need a dress or a fancy skirt or...ARGGGGH! Something to impress him!"

"Impress him?" her mother questioned. "Nico, do you happen to like this boy?"

"Ooh...Nico has a crush on someone," Cocoro teased.

Nico quickly faced Cocoro. "COCORO! SHUT UP! AND PRACTICE THAT NICO-NICO-NII!" she screamed.

"NICO!" her mother screamed.

Nico's mom then popped Nico's butt as a warning. Nico jumped. "Oww! Mom, I'm too old for these pops!"

"No 'Mom' me!" her mother explained. "And you're never too old to be spanked! No shouting at your siblings like that!"

"Yes, mother," Nico grumbled.

"Now go find your outfit," her mother ordered.

"Yes, mom," Nico responded.

Nico quickly went to her room to find something to wear.

* * *

Maki was looking for an outfit. She saw several sexy outfits she could wear.

"I could wear this to the restaurant," Maki said, holding a red dress.

Just then, her mother knocked on Maki's room door. "Maki, what are you doing in there?"

"Looking for an outfit!" Maki responded.

"For what?" her mother asked.

"Something!" Maki quickly said.

"Maki, you better not be lying to me!" her mother screamed.

"I'm not!" Maki shot back.

Maki soon found a nice dress that went way above her knees. Grievous may like this, she thought. I should try it on.

* * *

"MAKI NISHIKINO!" Maki's mother yelled.

Maki came out of her room wearing the dress way above her knees. She looked at her mother.

"Yes, Mom?" Maki asked.

"Maki, what are you wearing?!" her mother asked.

"A dress for our night out," Maki explained.

"Well, there's no way in heck you're going out there like that!" her mother screamed. "You know how high that comes above your knees, young lady?"

"Yeah. That's the point, Mom!" Maki shouted. "Now let me go!"

"Maki, you will change your dress right now, or else..." her mother threatened.

"Or else what?" Maki asked.

"You're going to get it," her mother responded.

"Ugh," Maki groaned. "Fine. Fine! I'll change clothes!"

Maki walked back into her room. Soon, she came out with a dress that was lower than her knees.

"Happy now?" Maki asked, her tone upset.

"Yes. I'm very happy now. Now go out and have fun! Don't be too late. You still have school tomorrow!" Maki's mom ordered.

"Yes, mother," Maki responded.

Maki soon grabbed her purse and then exited the house. She then started to walk to meet Muse and Grievous. She then glanced at her purse and smiled.

"I'll change before I get there," Maki said to herself and then ran to a public bathroom.

* * *

Honoka entered her house. As she entered, her little sister Yukiho Kousaka looked at her.

"Honoka!" Yukiho shouted.

"Hi, Yukiho! I gotta get dressed! I'm going out with someone!" Honoka happily said.

"Going out? With who? A boy?!" Yukiho asked.

"Well, he is a boy. A very strong-heroic-merciful, and compassionate boy. A leader of the Droid Armies of the peace-seeking Confederacy!" Honoka happily said.

"Honoka, that sounds like something off a movie..." Yukiho said.

"YUKIHO!" Honoka shouted. "He is real. I'll show you! Anyway, I gotta find something to wear!"

After awhile, Honoka came back in the living room with her long black dress. Yukiho gasped.

"How do I look, Yukiho?" Honoka asked.

"Honoka...you look amazing..." Yukiho said. "That Grievous person may like it."

"Aww...thanks, Yukiho. Anyway, tell Mom I'll be back later!" Honoka ordered.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Yukiho asked.

"Uh...not too long. Maki's paying for dinner," Honoka happily said. "Speaking of Maki, I have to call her once we all meet up!"

"Oh. Okay!" Yukiho happily responded.

Honoka left the house.

* * *

Once Muse arrived at the stairs, Honoka smiled.

"Wow guys," Honoka gasped. "You all look..."

"What?" Umi said, embarrassed.

"Fabulous!" Honoka shouted.

Umi turned red. She was wearing a skirt way above her knees. Kotori looked at Umi's outfit.

"Umi-chan, why are you wearing a short skirt? You never wear those," Kotori pointed out.

Umi turned red and looked at Kotori. "Your skirt is so shameless, Kotori!"

Kotori's skirt was below her knees, but her shirt did reveal a lot of her chest.

"My skirt's not that bad," Kotori explained.

"Yeah, but your shirt is!" Rin happily said.

"Well...um..." Kotori responded.

"Kotori, keep your mouth shut!" Umi shouted.

"But Umi, that really is a short skirt!" Honoka said.

"Yes, indeed. At least I'm wearing something normal!" Hanayo said. She had on a long black dress that went down to her ankles. "You like it?"

"Of course Kayo-chin!" Rin happily said. "But look at mine!"

Rin was wearing a dress that was long in the front but was very short in the back. Hanayo gasped.

"Rin-chan! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Hanayo asked.

"An outfit!" Rin happily said.

"You know that if you bend over, someone well see your underwear, right?" Eli pointed out.

"Yup!" Rin happily said. "It's the point. For Kayo-chin and all..."

"ME?!" Hanayo squeaked, turning very red.

"Okay..." Maki grumbled.

"Maki, your dress looks..." Honoka started.

"Sexy..." Kotori said.

Nico paused. "Wait, what?" she grumbled.

Indeed, Maki's dress revealed a lot of her legs. Maki just sat there, twirling a strand of her hair.

"What?" she asked. "It's not I wanted to wear this or anything!"

"But really! You look hot!" Honoka happily said.

Maki blushed. "T-thanks..."

Nico grumbled. My outfit looks very hot! Grievous should like this! Nobody cares what I say! I put my hair down and everything!

Eli was wearing a very short skirt. Nozomi smiled.

"Elichi, that skirt looks nice on you," Nozomi commented.

"Um...thanks, Nozomi," Eli replied, blushing.

"Now let's call Grievous-san~" Honoka happily smiled.

"And I'm not paying for the the food, Honoka!" Maki shouted.

"Yes, you are!" Honoka shouted back while dialing Grievous's number for his hologram communicator.

* * *

Grievous's hologram communicator was beeping from his waist. Grievous looked down at it and picked it up seeing Honoka Kousaka appear on the hologram. "Hi, Honoka," he said.

"Hello, Grievous-san! We're ready to meet you at the top of the stairs! Come quickly, okay?" Honoka asked, waving her hands in the air happily.

"O-okay. Also, Fumiko, Mika, and Hideko were wondering if they could join us?" Grievous told Honoka.

"Join us? Um...it would be okay...but they have to be dressed for that!" Honoka responded.

"Okay. I'll let them know. We'll be there soon," Grievous responded.

"Yay! See you later~" Honoka happily responded, turning off the hologram.

Grievous closed his hologram communicator and put it back on his waist and put his hands behind back. "Fumiko, Hideko, Mika...Honoka said-"

"Honoka said?" they all asked.

"You can come but you have to be dressed and that'll mean you guys would have to hurry," Grievous explained.

"Oh no! Come on girls, let's go~!" Hideko said, running back home with Fumiko and Mika.

TV-94 walked up to Grievous. "So, are we going to eat?"

" **YEAH! I'M STARVING!** " Super's Battle screamed.

"Me too~" STAP Battle joined in.

"We have to wait for Hideko and the others to get dressed and all," Grievous explained, removing his hands from behind back.

"But what about the Jedi an' our destroyed cruiser?" Ricochet asked.

"Yeah. They're still fighting in space..." Droop-a-Long responded.

Grievous looked into the sky with faith in his eyes. "As long as the battle doesn't get into the atmosphere, we should be fine," he said. "If Sparky's up there, we shouldn't loose..."

"Sparky?! I hope he commands right," Super's Battle angrily said.

* * *

Above Earth in space, several Vulture-class droid starfighters flew towards the dreaded Venator-class Star Destroyer, Monica. Monica relentlessly fired at the Vulture Droids and they got destroyed. Inside the Bridge of Monica, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was overseeing the battle. His Admiral, Wulff Yularen, walked up to him.

"General Skywalker, the Separatists are still making efforts to destroy us," Yularen explained.

"I know. And I want every part of their fleet wiped out. We can't let them reach Grievous on the surface. Once then, we will get those School Idols down there on our side, and they'll join us," Anakin explained.

"As you wish General," Yularen responded, facing the clone troopers manning the turrets. "Carry on."

Monica relentlessly charged the Separatist fleet. Valiant Separatist Munificent-class star frigates faced off the turbolasers of Monica and her Venatorcounterpart, Monica II ,commanded by Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Inside the Bridge of Monica II, Obi-Wan smirked.

"Heh-heh. We're pushing the Separatists back. But that Droid Control Ship is something else," Obi-Wan explained.

"Yes, sir," the clone trooper responded.

Monica II fired at the Munificent-class star frigates. Inside the CIS Droid Control Ship, its commander, Geonosis OOM commander battle droid Sparky, was losing his temper.

" **WHY ARE WE LOSING FIGHTERS?!** " Sparky angrily yelled.

"Cause the forward Venators are destroying half of them," a B1 battle droid responded.

"LAUNCH ALL BOMBERS AND TARGET THOSE DUMB VENATORS!" Sparky shouted at the top of his vocabulator.

"Roger, roger, Commander Sparky," the B1 battle droid responded.

From the Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship, several heroic Hyena-class bombers launched and headed towards the Monica twins. Obi-Wan saw them.

"Again? Ugh. Fire our turbolasers at them," Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yes, sir," the clone responded.

The DBY-827 turbolaser batteries faced the incoming heroic droid bombers and fired at them. The Hyena-class bombers dodged some, but some got hit. Sparky's temper was getting worse.

" **GET THEM ESCORTS!** " Sparky yelled.

Droid Tri-Fighters launched from the nearby Munificent-class star frigate and escorted the Hyena bombers. Obi-Wan evilly smirked. Anakin grinned. The bombers begun their Republic villains were damaged a bit by each proton bomb. Once finished, the Hyena class bombers turned around and headed to engage the incoming ARC-170 Starfighters. Anakin gasped.

"Master got damaged!" Anakin growled.

"Yes. But those bombers are coming back later on, so we'd better prepare," Yularen stated.

"You're right. Have Monica prepare all turbolasers," Anakin ordered.

"Yes, General Skywalker," Yularen responded.

Monica prepared her turbolaser batteries. The Munificent-class star frigates began pressing their attack on the Venator Star Destroyers, especially Monica II. Inside Monica II, Obi-Wan was angry.

"They managed to damage Monica II! We have to launch a counter attack. Launch the bombers!" Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yes, sir," clone trooper responded.

From Moncia II's dreaded hangar, several BTL-Y-Wings launched with V-19 Torrent Starfighter escorts and headed to bomb the Droid Control Ship. Sparky saw them.

"They think that's going to happen?! Oh...well, I got something for them! Continue the attack and make sure those bombers don't get to us!" Sparky ordered.

"Roger, roger," the B1 battle droid responded.

Sparky's Droid Control Ship continued to press their attack on the Republic villains.

* * *

"Stay still, Gen'ral, I'm almost done," Ricochet said.

"Are sure this will work, Ric?" Grievous asked.

"Yup. I personally made it myself," Ricochet explained.

"Ahem," Super's Battle and STAP Battle scoffed.

"Uh...hehehehhe, I forgot. Your cousin and his brother helped too," Ricochet explained.

"Is he almost done yet? I'm hungry!" OOM-1 growled.

"Can you ever be patient, OOM-1?" Super's Battle asked.

"Yeah. I can. But when I'm with the General, I wanna do everything quickly~!" OOM-1 explained happily.

"OOM-1, remember when you called me in the Bridge of the Malevolence to give me that report of the Republic villains on our ship and you rushed me in there and you gave me a bad report?" Grievous asked.

"Heheheehehehe...okay, I do rush people too much," OOM-1 explained.

"So can we stop rushing people, including me, and be patient?" Grievous asked, calmly.

"Roger, roger, General Grievous, sir," OOM-1 replied.

"Alright, there you go, Gen'ral," Ricochet said. "All done."

Grievous walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He was wearing a gold and gray cape instead of his usual red and grey cape.

"Wow...this actually looks good," Grievous said. "Good job guys."

"Ya see, Gen'ral, the design was all me," Ricochet bragged.

"Ric," Grievous growled.

"Yeah, RIC!" Super's Battle growled.

"Okay, okay, it was me, STAP Battle, and Super's Battle!" Ricochet explained.

"Good. Anyway, you guys look cool also," Grievous said.

"Yup," Ricochet said.

Ricochet, Droop-a-Long, Super's Battle, STAP Battle, OOM-1, and TV-94 were all wearing black tuxedos.

"We look good," TV-94 said. "So, what should we do now?"

"Head to the stairs and wait for Hideko and the others," Grievous explained.

"YAY!" OOM-1 happily said.

Then they all headed to the stairs to meet Muse.

 **End of Chapter 4**


End file.
